When people use devices to stand on the water, they usually either use the movement of the water (i.e. surfing), the wind (i.e. windsurfing or kite surfing) or their arms (i.e. standup paddleboarding) to propel them. Less commonly, people have used the forward and backward sliding movement of pontoons to provide motion.
The forward and backwards sliding of pontoons has drawbacks of stability and efficiency. It requires the user to move his or her legs forward and backwards at the same time as balancing as waves come from all directions.